love me or let it be but don't play with me
by nicirachel
Summary: Harry x Draco... Ne typische Romance...


love me or let it be but don´t play with me  
  
Nici Black & monaRa  
  
Disclaimer: alles JKRolling  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Chapter 1.:  
  
Harry war gerade auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, als er am Eingang zu seinem Zielort einen blonden Slytherin sah. Harry hatte keine Lust an ihm vorbeizugehen, da es wohl wieder nur Ärger geben würde. So beschloss er, zu warten, bis Draco Malfoy die Große Halle betrat. Harry blieb um die Ecke stehen und hoffte, die Gruppe Slytherins hätte ihn noch nicht entdeckt.  
  
Der ungekrönte Slytherin-Prinz wollte gerade mit seinem Hofstaat in die große Halle einmarschieren, als er einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor entdeckte. Seine Augen blitzten angriffslustig und hasserfüllt auf, während sich ein sardonisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Blonden breit machte. Er schickte seine „Freunde" oder Untergebenen, wie man's sieht, in die bereits fast volle Halle, und begab sich anschließend zu unsrem wohl bekannten Gryffindor.  
  
Als Harry sah, das Malfoy ihn anvisiert hatte, machte er sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst und trat dem blonden Jungen gegenüber.  
  
„Na Potty, wo haste den das Schlammblut und das Wiesel gelassen? Oder haben sie endlich dem armen kleinen Narbengesicht die Freundschaft gekündigt? Oder haste Granger mit deiner Mum verwechselt, und dich bei ihr ausgeheult, über die bösen Slytherins?", die Augen des ungekrönten Prinzen sprühten vor Hass, und sein sadistisches Grinsen jagten Potter einen kalten Schauer übern den Rücken.  
  
"Zufällig sind meine Freunde schon in der Großen Halle, wo sie auch auf mich warten! Also wenn du mich bitte entschuldigen könntest?" konterte Harry und wollte sich an dem blonden vorbeischieben, als dieser sich ihm wieder in den Weg stellte. "Was soll das Malfoy?" zischte Harry und wollte wieder an ihm vorbeirücken. Malfoy stellte sich ihm mit einem sadistischen Grinsen im Gesicht in den Weg und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Nana Potter, wir wollen doch nicht schon gehen, jetzt wo es anfängt Spaß zu machen? Oder hast du Angst, Narbengesicht?"  
  
„Und was träumst du nachts?", Potter hatte in sekundenschnelle seinen eigenen Zauberstab in der Hand und stand nun wie ein Raubtier vor der Beute, jederzeit angriffsbereit. „Potty Potty, so rebellisch heute? Sonst bist du doch auch oberster Arschkricher von Dumbledore."„Wenigstens bin ich kein Halbstarker Möchtegern Todesser."  
  
Das hatte gesessen. Malfoy entfernte sich einen Schritt von Potter und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Harry´s Brust. Er wollte gerade einen Fluch aussprechen, als Professor McGonagall um die nächste Ecke bog. Sie hatte die Situation erfasst, bevor Malfoy oder Harry die Zauberstäbe wegstecken konnten. "Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy, was geht hier vor?" Harry fand als erstes seine Stimme wie Wieder "Also, ich...ähm...ich war auf dem Weg in die Große Halle und..." stotterte er. „Er hat mich einfach ohne Grund angegriffen...". setzte Draco an, doch die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum schweigen. Genervt seufzte sie auf. „Das ist nun schon das vierte Mal diese Woche, und wir haben erst Dienstag! Anscheinend helfen gewöhnliche Strafen nicht, ihren Hass aufeinander zu beschränken oder wenigstens gekonnt ignorieren. Nein, ich werde mir wohl was Besseres einfallen lassen müssen und die Sache mit Professor Dumbledore und Professor Snape besprechen müssen. Schauen Sie nicht so entsetzt, Mister Malfoy. Ich möchte nun dass Sie sich zum Mittagsessen begeben, und in der nächsten Zeit keine weiteren Auseinandersetzungen stattfinden. Des Weiteren werde ich ihnen gegen Abend eine Eule zukommen lassen, in der Ihre Strafe erläutert wird. – Nun gehen Sie schon."Draco schenkte Potter noch einen letzten Hasserfüllten Blick bevor er seinen Hintern elegant in Richtung Slytherin-Tisch begab. Auch Potter machte sich auf dem Weg zu den Gryffindors.  
  
Dort angekommen setzte er sich zwischen Ron und Hermine. "Hey Harry wo warst du denn?" fragte Ron ihn gleich. Harry erzählte den beiden die Geschichte und schickte einen tödlichen Blick in Richtung des blonden Slytherin. Dieser war gerade dabei, den ganzen Slytherins davon zu erzählen. Als er merkte, dass er beobachtet wurde, schaute er fast automatisch in die Richtung des Gryffindors. Dann blickte er hoch zum Lehrertisch, wo Professor McGonagall gerade die Professoren Dumbledore und Snape von dem Zwischenfall vor der Großen Halle unterrichtete. Snape schickte Malfoy einen seiner tödlichsten Blicke, weil er ihm zusätzliche Arbeit aufgehalst hatte. Doch das kümmerte Draco nicht weiter. Er war voll und ganz mit dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor beschäftigt. Draco wusste sehr wohl, dass sein hämisches Grinsen, den Goldjungen schon wieder fast zum abrasten brachte. Oh, wie er es liebte den Gryffindor zu quälen, und keine Strafe der Welt würde ihm das vermiesen. Das sardonische Grinsen des Blonden wurde noch größer, als der-Junge-der-lebt auch schon wieder im Begriff war wutentbrannt aufzustehen. Wie er den Schwarzhaarigen doch hasste, und das lies er den anderen in jeder Sekunde seines Daseins fühlen, doch hatte es auch was Vertrautes zu wissen, dass sich das wohl nie ändern würde und er sich zumindest in dieser Hinsicht auf den Gryf verlassen konnte. Dieser Hass war einzigartig. Dumbledore verfolgte den Blick-Kampf interresiert und fasste so gleich einen festen Entschluss.  
  
Draco war gerade mit seinen Hausaufgaben beschäftigt als die Eule von Dumbledore ans Fenster klopfte.  
  
Er dachte sich nichts dabei und öffnete ihr das Fenster, damit er ihr den Brief abnehmen konnte. Dort stand: Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy, Wir haben soeben beschlossen, dass sie ihre Strafarbeit am Montag nächste Woche beginnen. Kommen sie dazu um 8.00Uhr vor mein Büro im 7.Stock. Dort werden sie dann über alles weitere aufgeklärt. Genau denselben Brief schaute sich gerade ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Gryffindor an. Verwirrt las er ihn noch zweimal und fragte dann seine Freunde um Rat. Wieso würde die Strafarbeit am Montag um 8.00Uhr beginnen? Das war schon etwas seltsam. Doch auch mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde kam er nicht auf den Sinn des ganzen. Der blonde Slytherin hatte sich jedoch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, es würde wahrscheinlich eh so eine Strafarbeit sein, bei der er die Pokale im Pokalzimmer putzen musste.  
  
Montag, punkt Acht Uhr. Die beiden Schüler der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberrei saßen nebeneinander in Dumbledores Büro. Beiden war etwas mulmig zumute, auch wenn das der Blonde viel besser als der Gryffindor verbargen konnte. Sie ahnten dass das sicher keine normale Strafarbeit werden würde. Da holte auch schon Dumbledore tief Luft und begann: „Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind. Die Sache ist die, es muss unbedingt etwas gegen ihren krankhaften Hass aufeinander getan werden. Ich weiß, das Slytherins und Gryffindors, Potters und Malfoys, in der Regel nicht gut miteinander auskommen, auch wenn ich das persönlich sehr bedaure. Doch was zu viel ist, ist zu viel. Ihr Hass gegeneinander geht weit über alle Grenzen. Und so haben die Hauslehrer der jeweiligen Häuser und ich beschlossen, Sie beide für einen Monat zusammen in einem Zimmer wohnen zu lassen. Der Gemeindschaftsraum ist bis auf weiters ihnen beiden untersagt, sie werden lernen müssen miteinander auszukommen, wenn Sie sich das Leben nicht unnötig schwer machen wollen. Ich erwarte sie beide morgen vor der Bibliothek."  
  
Geschockt sah Harry den Schulleiter an. War das sein Ernst? Er schaute ungläubig zu Malfoy hinüber, der, wenn auch er so geschockt war, es gut verbergen konnte. Er saß ganz gelassen da und schaute Professor Dumbledore kalt an. Als er merkte, dass Potter ihn von der Seite ungläubige Blicke entgegen warf, lächelte er ihn gehässig an. "Sonst noch etwas, Professor Dumbledore? Ich denke, ich sollte in meinen Unterricht, da ich noch besseres zu tun habe, als mich von der Seite begaffen zu lassen." sagte er arrogant. Als Dumbledore die beiden entließ, lief Malfoy gelassen den Gang entlang. Als er sich sicher war, das Potter nicht hinter ihm war, blieb er stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Wie kam er auf die Idee, dass das gut ausgehen könnte?  
  



End file.
